A Close Shave
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/A-Close-Shave/Movie?id=14773 (the episode begins) (One night, Stephen was asleep) (and napping) (Then a rumbling sound was heard) (and echoed) A Close Shave (Pikachu is staying awake to make sure nothing goes wrong) (A truck drives by) (with someone driving it) (Sheeps baas) (loudly) (Then falls out of the truck) (and escapes) (A bulldog saw him) (and snarled) (Takes a step out) (but is stopped) (Girl shock her head) (and drove on) (Sheep came into Stephen's house) (without getting seen) (Pikachu shrugs) (and keeps on guard) (Later that morning) (as Pikachu gets everything ready) (Buzzing was heard) (to get Pikachu's attention) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oatmeal today, Pikachu. (PIkachu pulls the switch) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here I come! (jumps down) (And lands on a chair) (with a splat) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. (seems pleased) (Pikachu presses the button) (and out comes some oat meals) (Bowl came out) (and splat) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yummy. (goes to eat it) (But suddenly...) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (the machine spits out more oat meals) Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! (jumps back) (Gets splatted in the face) (and ends up trying to fight the oak meals back) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, Turn it off! (Pikachu turns it off by finding the switch) (It stops) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: (mumbling) Gees. (climbs out) (Pikachu looks at the wire) (and see it bitten) Stephen Squirrelsky: Mice? (scratches his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: I make my own oat meal then. (goes to make his own oat meal) (Pikachu sees the plant) (being eaten) (Meanwhile when Stephen grabs the box of oat meal) (oat pops out) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. (scratches his head) (Sees the cheese been bitten too) (and gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, Have you been eaten the cheese last night? (Pikachu shakes his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Something's in our house. (Pikachu feels puzzled) (Looks at the newspaper) (and sees a hole in it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Think we should call the exterminator for this. (Pikachu feels confused) (Telephone rings) (as Stephen picks it up) (And not noticing that he has his feet on Sheep) (who is eating) Stephen Squirrelsky: Stephen and Pikachu's Wash and Go Windows at your service. (someone talks on the phone) Voice's line. Voice: Hello. Yes. My windows would do with a jolly good clean. The Wool Shop. Not far. As soon as possible. Stephen Squirrelsky: On our way. Voice: And be quick now. (Pikachu pulls the switch) (and sends Stephen up) (Hangs the phone up) (and gets ready) (Slides down) (to work) (Lands in the motorcycle) (while Pikachu climbs on) (Starts driving off) (to clean the windows) (They came to the wool shop) (at last) (Pikachu climbs up the ladder) (to the top) (Ties a line of him and a pole) (and plunges down to get the stuff) (Stephen looks through the window and gasps) (when he sees someone that he might be in love with) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. (his eyes turn into lovehearts) (Then) (suddenly) (Pikachu washes the window) (to clean them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. (gets puzzled) (Looks at the sign) (to see what it is) Stephen Squirrelsky: Need wool. Don't you? (Pikachu continues to scrub) (Stephen went in) (to get some wool) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi. Sandy: Hi. (Stephen grabs the wool ball) (and sends them falling) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Oh, what a mess. Let's clean it up. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who's that dog? Sandy: Well, let's think of a name we'll clean him. Beagle's Voice: Beagle. Sandy: His name is Beagle. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Sandy: Yep. That's his name. Beagle. (They pick up the balls) (and stack them up) (Sandy grabs the ball when Stephen did too) (with hands placed on each other) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Sandy: Oh. (Beagle walks outside) Sandy: Anything you wanted? Stephen Squirrelsky: Is this place yours? Sandy: Oh, I went to work at it. (Beagle grabbed Pikachu) (and sent him flying upward) Stephen Squirrelsky: Still hadn't catch those sheep rustlers yet. But you got a lot of wool. Sandy: Yes, I do. Your Pikachu's waiting. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah. Sandy: Great job on cleaning the windows. Stephen Squirrelsky: Windows are our specialty. Sandy: Thanks. (Stephen is about to leave) Sandy: Watch out for the door that is still closed. (BUMP) Sandy: Ooh! Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. Sandy: Watch it. (Later) (sometime) (Beagle came to Stephen's house) (to see what was happening) (Founds a piece of wool) (and sniffs) (Then Stephen and PIkachu came back) (as Beagle hid) (Stephen and Pikachu came in the house and gasps) (in alarm) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my gosh. Look at our house. Eaten. (Pikachu ponders) Stephen Squirrelsky: Months? Wild dogs? (scratches his head) (Pikachu looks around) (to find out what happens) (And founds Sheep) (eating) (Pikachu gasps) (when he sees Sheep) Stephen Squirrelsky: What is it, Pikachu? (Pikachu points) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. Look at this. (Pikachu seems thoughtful) Stephen Squirrelsky: This fella was very hungry. Come on, Adorable thing. Let's get you cleaned up. (he and Pikachu tell Sheep to get cleaned) (They took him down the basement) (to Stephen's washing machine) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Let's get started. (the plan to clean Sheep works) (Turns on the machine) (like magic) (As the tub fills up with water and suds) (to get ready) Stephen Squirrelsky: We tested this on Pikachu. Right? (Pikachu nods) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Then here we go. (Pikachu agrees) (Machine began washing Sheep) (to clean him up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Very good. (seem delighted) (Beagle peeks) (to see the film) (Then machine did a fault) (suddenly) Pikachu: Pi? (scratches his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (feels puzzled) (Sucktion tube came down and sucked Sheep up) (to blow him dry) Stephen Squirrelsky: Do something, Pikachu. (Pikachu tries to do something) (Then Sheep and dropped to the shaving area) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Too late. (Pikachu gasps) (Sheeps gets shaved) (up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, Dang, Oh dang. (panics) (A sweater was made) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh boy. (seems pleased) (Sweater was put on his head) (and didn't fit him) Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. This is nice. It really worked nice. Not bad. (seems pleased) (Sheep came out) (in a mess) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, He's okay now. We'll just call him Sheep. Okay? Come along Sheep. (Pikachu nods) (They left) (not aware of Beagle entering) (Beagle looks at the machine) (and smirks evilly) (Finds the blueprint of it) (and chuckles) (Taking it with him) (and laughing evilly) (Later) (sometime) (Pikachu looking at the newspaper) (to see what happening) (Sheep bites it) (and eats it) (Pikachu groans) (in pain) No. Oops. (as his paper rips) (Stephen was building something) (to fix it) (When Sheep took the chees) cheese) (without him noticing) (Stephen grabs the cracker) (from nearby) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, You know we're doing the clock tomorrow. (Pikachu agrees) (The Next Day) (The Next Day Card from Spongebob is seen the Narrator saying The Next Day) (Suds shoots at the clock) (so that Pikachu can wash it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. That was too thick. (Pikachu scoffs) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll be back in a moment. (goes to see Sandy) (While Pikachu washing the clock) (Beagle watches) (Pikachu gulps) (with fear) (Sheep baas) (loudly) Pikachu: Pi? (looks through to find Sheep) (Beagles watches Sheep) (from nearby) (Meanwhile) (with Sandy and Stephen) Sandy: Tell me more about windows. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, They're nice. Sandy: Oh, really? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Sandy: What sort of inventions do you do? (Back with Pikachu) (who is still scrubing) (Sheep baas) (as Pikachu climbs up) (Peeks his head through the hole) (and gets his photo taken) (Pikachu gasps) (and hides) Stephen Squirrelsky: I made a shooter to shoot oat meal out, Even suds in case to clean high tower windows. (Pikachu goes by) (Went into a room) (to find Sheep gone) (Founds a can of dog food) (from nearby) Pikachu: Pika? (scratches his head) (Sheep baas) (as Pikachu runs to open the door on the truck) Stephen Squirrelsky: And gadgets are handy too. Sandy: Nice inventions. So you and Pikachu seem to be getting along on your adventures, huh? (Beagle watches Pikachu) (from nearby and snickers) (Pikachu opens the truck door) (and frees the sheep) (That went past him) (and escaped) Stephen Squirrelsky: Besides, It's just... Huh? Sandy: Watch out for the sheep. (Sheeps ran into him) Sandy: Oh, hope you can see me again soon . (Stephen gets dragged away) Sandy: At some point, you will. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll just call you. Whoa! Sandy: And I'll cat you whenever I need you. cat? Sandy: And I'll call if I need you. (Back with Pikachu) (who goes to save Sheep) (Sheep escapes) (and as Pikachu tries to escape) (But the door closes on him) (the truck drives awy) (Later) (with Stephen) (Looks at the newspaper) (and sees Pikachu's picture) ("Pikachu Arrested for Killing Sheeps") (and gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, Why did you've done this? (sniffs) (Sheeps gets too crowded) (to see thi) s (Doorbell rings) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Coming. (goes to open it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Out of the way, Sheeps. Excuse me. Sorry. (and opens the door) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy. Sandy: I'm very pleased to see you, Stephen. I've heard some terrible news. Something awful has happened. It's really gone wrong! Stephen Squirrelsky: What? What do you mean? Sandy: There's been a murder, Stephen. And I'm sorry to hear that Pikachu's been framed! I hope we do free him! We all feel sorry for him! (She leaves) (and is gone, feeling sorry for Pikachu) (Day after day, Newspaper keeps telling about Pikachu) (who is always framed) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Pikachu. Why? (sombers sadly) (Looks at the picture) (and sees himself with Pikachu) (Later with Pikachu in prison) (he is upset and can't escape) (Then his food bowl came out from the small door) (as he picked it up) (Then a package came out too) (as he picked it up) (Opens it) (up) (It was a puzzle with sheeps on it) (so he decided to set up) (He sobs) (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice) (Later) (sometime) (When he finish putting the puzzle together) (he realize) (Puzzle saying "Friday Night 8:00pm, Be ready. A fiend") (Pikachu gasps) (Looks at the calendar) (and is surprised) (Then looks at the clock that it was 8:00) (and knows what is happening now) (Then Sheep appeared) (and broke the chains to pieces) (Pikachu escapes) (to join the others) (Where the sheeps are stacked up) (together) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good job. What a team. (balances carefully) (Suddenly slips) (and falls over) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoops! Oof! (gasps when he sees the sheep fall on him) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah! (SPLAT!) We'll continue next time. Alright. (at the field) Stephen Squirrelsky: You gotta come to the country, Not safe in the city or they'll find you for good. (Pikachu gulps) (Then a truck came) (as Pikachu gulps) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? (gasps) (Sandy came out) (and blew her whistle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sand... Pikachu: Pi! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oops. Sandy: I'm sorry, Stephen. But what's done is done, so me and Beagle will get all the sheep together. No. No. Whoops. Sorry. (All the sheep went into the truck) (as Beagle spotted Sheep) (Stephen and Pikachu hides) (for cover) (Beagle growls) (angrily) (But then..._ ) Sandy: Stop this. Calm down, Beagle. (Beagle grabs the cane and pushes her_ ) Sandy: Oh! Um... Now, I'll have no more of this rustling. (Beagle keeps pushing her) Sandy: This has all been very good since it's the wool. But... It is evil. (Beagle breaks the cane) Sandy: I didn't train you to do this. (He pushes her into the truck along with Sheep) Sandy: You've been told to protect me. (Closes the door on him) Sandy: Release me at once. You'll never turn me into any meat. Stephen Squirrelsky: Meat? Sandy: Help me! (Truck drives away) (and sets off) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on, We're coming! (he and Pikachu drive off) (Pursue the truck) (and try to stop Beagle) Stephen Squirrelsky: We lost them. (they have no idea that the truck is behind them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Yikes! (the truck is behind them) (Bumping them) (so hard) Stephen Squirrelsky: We don't enough speed! (Pikachu gets an idea) (Grabs the ladder) (climbs up) (Grabs the wires) (and turns them around upside down) (Truck past them) (as they hid) Stephen Squirrelsky: That was close. Pikachu: Pika. (The bolt was unhooked) (and they got separated) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu! Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Pikachu crashes through a sign) (and tumbles down) (Pikachu reads the sign that says "Danger: 200 foot drop") (and gasps) (Presses the buttons) (and pops wings out) (And flies back up) (to the top) (Stephen reaches the truck) Sandy: Stephen, help me! Stephen Squirrelsky: Coming! Sandy: Oh, please do, and fast. (Grabs the lever) (and pulls it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Sandy: Good job, Stephen. (Door opens) Sandy: Careful, Sheep. (Sheep walks across Stephen) Sandy: Good job, Sheep. (Sheeps went across Stephen) (one by one) Stephen Squirrelsky: Careful. One at a time, Please. (the sheep obey) (They got to crowded up) (on the motorcycle) (Which tilts it back up) (and surprises Beagle) Stephen Squirrelsky: Tiddy up, Will you? (the sheep obey) (Meanwhile) (with Pikachu) (Flying overhead) (to see what's happening) (He pulls out the shooter) (and gets ready to shoot) (Truck drives through a tunnel) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look out! (the sheep duck) (And they crash into the truck) (with a splat) (Then Pikachu shoots porridge at the truck) (and fires at Beagle) (Who closes the window) (and escapes) (Pikachu's about to hit the tower) (but goes up) (Beagle presses buttons) (and opens a secret door) (Drives through) (and is gone) (Pikachu can't find him) (and is unaware of trouble approaching) (Meanwhile) (inside) (Stephen, Sandy and Sheeps were in a cart) (and saw what was for Stephen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Where'd you get that? That my machine. I build that. Sandy: Beagle must have made a copy of it. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Sandy: He wanted a copy of it and decided to make meat out of every character. Not us and our friends, that is. (They fell into the tub) (with a splash) (Sheep manage to escape) (and get away) (They get washed up) (and scrubbed) (Beagle pulls down the tube) (and tries to suck Stephen and Sandy) Stephen Squirrelsky: No! No! No! Sandy: Help, Sheep! Do something! Where's Pikachu? And we need him! (Meanwhile) (with Pikachu) (Then Sheep turns on some switches) (to let Pikachu know) (Sees lights on) (and gasps) (Then he comes down) (and flies to the rescue) (Presses a button to close the wings) (each time he cuts through doors) (Presses again) (and again) (Then didn't press the button in time) (as the wings got cut apart) (Pikachu gasps) (in terror) (Beagle looks back) (and gasps) (Then Pikachu shoots porridge at him) (to hit him) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's it. You got him. (Pikachu keeps shooting) (Until he crashes into him) (and has an accident) (When Beagle grabbed the propellers) (and spun Pikachu round) (Pikachu went up into the air) (and landed high up) (Beagle was about to fall) (when he got sucked in) (When Sheep pulls the tube on him) (and sucks him in) We'll continue when I come back from seeing Guardians of The Galaxy. Okay. Now to continue. (Into the shaver) (to dry him and shave him) (Pikachu turns the switch to "Close Shave") (and winks) Stephen Squirrelsky: Good job. That got him. Sandy: It'll teach him a painful lesson in manners. (A sweater was made, Then Beagle bangs inside) (and stops the machine) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? Sandy: He's malfunctioning. Stephen Squirrelsky: Mal... What? Sandy: Malfunctioning. Beagle is a cyborg dog. Stephen Squirrelsky: Cyborg? Sandy: Yep. A robot. (Beagle robot hand rips out of the machine) Sandy: He was created for good, but has now turned out evil. (Beagle opens the door) Sandy: See? Told you so. (Beagle came out in his robot body): Sheeps. Sandy: Whoa. That is not good. (Beagle was about to get Sheep) (but missed when Pikachu saved Sheep) (Beagles looks at the others and roars) (Sandy and Stephen gasp in fear) (Then the sweater was put on Beagle) (so that he could not see) Beagle: Hey! What's going on?! Can't see! (tries to shake it off) (Then bumps into the lever) (that sends them going up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Sandy: Look! Stephen Squirrelsky: It's a sheep mixer. We're going to be killed. Sandy: Not unless someone stops the machine. Well, that's a clever idea. (Pikachu swings) (and bumps Beagle) (Pikachu shakes his head): Pika? (gasps when he sees the machine) (Beagle rips through the sweater) (and tries to catch Pikachu) (Beagle looks back) (and gasps) (They ran) (and tried to escape) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Think of something, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. (Presses a button) Sandy: Hope it's the right one. (Makes the machine goes faster) (and faster) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oops. (Pulls a switch) Sandy: Wrong one. Try another. (Platform tilts) (suddenly) (Stephen, Sandy and Sheeps were dumped) (on the platform) (They ran) (and tried to escape) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're done for! (Sheep swings in) (Sandy looks ahead? _ ) Sandy: Duck! Stephen Squirrelsky: Where? AH! (ducks) (as Sheep swings and bumps Beagle) (And he gets crushed by the mixer) (with a boing! and breaks apart) (Then they fall off) (and land on the ground) Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. We almost been canned up. Sandy: But we're saved by Sheep. (The pieces gets canned up) (and gets sent away) (Later) (doorbell rings) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sandy. Sandy: Hi Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: All that trouble really gotten through. Didn't it? Sandy: Yes. It's a good thing Beagle has become good and promises to never do things again. (Presses a button on her control) (and makes Beagle appear) (With the newspaper) Sandy: There you go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. If he's haywire again, Bring him to the workshop. Sandy: Okay, I will. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why don't you come in? We're about to have cheese. Sandy: Oh, if cheese is good, maybe, I might taste it. Wrong line. Sandy: Oh no. Not cheese. Sorry. It brings me out in a rush. Stephen Squirrelsky: Not even Wensleydale? Sandy: Can't stand the stuff. Got to be on our way. Away we go, Beagle. Hope I'll see you on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs and join and go with you, Pikachu, and the rest of your friends on them too. (She leaves) (and is gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: What is wrong with Wensleydale? (Pikachu shrugs) (Reading the newspaper saying "Pikachu Exonerated") (and seems pleased) Stephen Squirrelsky: Speaking of it, All is more for us and not a sheep to worry about anymore. (opens the lid) (When he sees) (Sheep eating the cheese) Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) Get off my cheese! Get off! Now I say! Pikachu! Pikachu, Get him. (Pikachu scoffs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Come on! Get off! Go away! Please! Off with you! Dang it! (Sheep winks and never listens) (Scene ends) (and closes) The End. That's all folks. Category:Episodes Category:Stephen and Pikachu Episodes